Halloween Fun!
by Moonlight Enchantments
Summary: Reela. Pure pure funny fluff. This is meant to amuse Reela weell, maybe Ray mostly fans, and give people a giggle. Abby throws a Halloween party, what will people turn up wearing?


Neela stopped dead as she saw what shop they were going into. "No way, Abby, I told you, I'm going as a... something. I don't want to spend loads of money on this... Abby, are you even listening to me?"

Abby poked her head round the door and sighed. "Neela, don't fight it, just get in here, I want you looking good for my party. And it's good value in here so don't worry about money."

"Why did you have to make it fancy dress anyway?" Neela grumbled, unwillingly letting her friend lead her into the store.

All around her were rails and more rails filled with a variety of costumes you couldn't even imagine. There were the simple ones, like a witch, a ghost, and then there were some that Neela couldn't even work out.

"Abby where is that strap meant to even go?"

"I don't wanna know," Abby said, grinning. "Now come one, I even got Luka to get a costume, you're definitely getting one!"

"What's Luka going as?" Neela said, trying to imagine the Croatian in anything other than a shirt.

"James Bond," Abby said, smiling to herself. Her cheeks coloured and she turned back to Neela, "Anyway, that doesn't matter. What matter's is what you're going as... and perhaps what Dr Barnett is going as?"

"Why would that matter?" Neela asked sulkily, looking at the costumes doubtfully.

"Well you want to co-ordinate don't you? I've put you together for the first dance."

Neela looked aghast. "Dance? What dance? You never said there was going to be dancing!"

Abby smiled, "I was joking, don't worry yourself. Now pick a costume."

As Neela walked around the shop trying to find a costume that wouldn't draw too much attention to her. She couldn't imagine what her other co-workers were going to turn up looking like. Luka as James Bond was pretty perfect of course, very suave. The others were totally unpredictable. As for Ray well... Abby's statement had got her wondering, of course, about her ex-room-mate. When Abby had first mentioned the idea of a fancy dress Halloween party Ray had been all for it, talking excitedly about all the costumes he'd worn as a kid. But, considering their slight lack of conversation in the last year or so, she hadn't been able to find out anything more.

Neela sighed and looked at a flamenco dancers outfit, complete with a hat of fruits. She didn't want to think about Ray any more. It had been too long since she'd spoken to him properly, and it hurt her still just to think of him, no matter how many months had passed.

"Stop the frowning Rasgotra, I've found the perfect outfit for you!" Abby said from behind her.

Neela turned around and shook her head as soon as she saw what Abby had in her hand. "No way Abby, never going to happen."

Abby simply smiled, "Want a bet?"

The night of the party Neela found herself in the corner of Abby and Luka's apartment, a scowl gracing her face, her arms crossed so as to keep the long trench coat closed around her. She was not going to show off her outfit without a fight. She glanced around the room that was already pretty packed. Most people were from the hospital, but people had brought there friends, or spouses and the room was merry. Everyone had pulled out all the stops with the costumes, revelling in the fact they could dress up, like the kids they really were.

Abby looked gorgeous in a "sexy witch" outfit, made up of a skimpy black dress and a pointy hat. Luka and her greeted their guests at the door, being the perfect hosts. Of course it was hard not to feel a little down when the first thing you were greeted with was a stunning couple, but maybe that was just Neela. It had been almost a year and a half since Michael's death, and she was only just starting to come to terms with it. She had managed to be able to distract herself at work enough so that she didn't think about him constantly, but it was at times like these that she missed him the most. She couldn't help wondering what they would have been like as a couple...

Of course things weren't helped when most of the hospital staff seemed to consist of couples. Luka and Abby, the resident "hot" couple, and the others had all arrived with a person on their arm. Even Morris had turned up, for old times sakes, dressed as a clown, with a small, cute-looking, blonde woman. The only one she wasn't sure about was the person she most wanted to find out about -Ray. There hadn't been any girlfriends turning up at the hospital, but that didn't mean anything. He hadn't arrived yet, but she wouldn't be surprised to find him with some model type. Not that she was jealous or anything... Course not...

"So Neela, what are you meant to be?" Greg Pratt asked, walking over to her. He had an afro wig and big 70's flares, apparently he was someone from one of those old cop shows.

"Nothing," she muttered.

He grinned, "Come on, show us!"

"No," she said, shooting him death glares. Then Abby glided over;

"Take off the coat Neela."

"No!"

"Come on," Greg said, laughing, "It can't be that bad."

Abby laughed, "We-ell."

In one swift moment, that Neela couldn't defend herself against, they both lunged forward, Greg held her down as Abby ripped the coat off. Neela was left standing, shock painted across her face, wearing a skimpy school girl outfit. It consisted of a very short pleated skirt, a tight shirt and a tie. Greg and Abby's faces were both pictures, both trying -and failing- to stop themselves from laughing.

"You look great!"Greg spluttered, before walking off, clutching his stomach.

Neela glared at Abby, "I'm so going to kill you."

She was just about to step forward when she was stopped by a sight over Abby's shoulder. Her eyes grew wide, and she looked shocked enough for Abby to stop laughing and ask;

"Neela, what's wrong?"

Neela could only open her mouth, once or twice, words escaping her. Abby frowned and turned round, she too was shocked into silence. Ray Barnett had just entered the room, a grin plastered across his face.

"What?" he asked everyone who was staring at him, which was most of the room. He pouted and blinked his eyelashes seductively, "What's everyone staring at?"

Neela couldn't think, never mind speak. Morris managed to though;

"Wh-what are you wearing Barnett?"

Ray looked down and grinned, "Not much."

He was standing in the doorway, wearing nothing but a pair of converses, boxers and a bow tie.

"I didn't have any money for a costume," he said with a wink.

Neela stepped back, leaning against the wall, she couldn't trust herself to stand. "Oh god," she whispered to herself.

Abby turned and smiled, then she stepped towards Ray, "Well um... well done, you've certainly won the prize for the most shocking outfit."

Ray took a bow, "Thank you." Then he grinned devilishly, "What's my prize?"

"I'm taken, you perv'... but I do know of someone who isn't," Abby said, feigning innocence.

Luka stepped over, putting his arm around her waist, "Yes, we do, don't we..."

Neela chewed her lip, Luka and Abby were setting him up with someone? They could have warned her. Then they turned round, to look at her, grins plastering their faces. Ray of course looked to see what they were looking at. When he saw Neela his eyes turned to saucers. He swallowed hard.

"Uh... um... I... what was I saying?" he asked, trying to drag his eyes away.

Abby walked behind him and pushed him, he stumbled forward, towards Neela. Then he regained his balance, but kept walking towards her. When they were only a little way away from each other he smiled, nervously. "Hi," he said, his voice choked.

"Hey," she said, trying to sound bright and cheerful. But she couldn't make her eyes raise to meet his, instead she was left staring at his chest, trying hard not to glance any further down.

"Um Neela, I'm up here," he said, with a laugh.

She looked up, blushing, and met his eyes. She had to put her hand against the wall to steady herself, they were so beautiful. Not only was it the colour, but the feelings that were in them.

"Ray..." she whispered, unable to say anything but his name.

"Neela," he said, smiling. "I... do you want a drink?"

"Yes... um thanks..."

He turned away, to the table where the drinks were, but she stopped him -grabbing his arm. He turned back, his eyes glancing from her hand to her face.

"I've missed you," she said simply, unable to draw her hand back.

He sighed and stepped towards her, bending down and capturing her lips so quickly she barely had time to register what was happening.

"I shouldn't have done that," he said, pulling away. "I'm sorry."

She smiled, "Don't be..." She paused then laughed, "Shut up and just kiss me."

He looked shocked but then bent down towards her again.

Abby and Luka glanced at each other, smiling. It seemed their party plan had worked after all.

"You owe me $20," Abby said, before walking off slowly.

Luka laughed, and followed her through the room.


End file.
